Luis
Luis is a supporting character in Rewrite's Terra Route. He was one of the friends that Kotarou had. Appearance In the visual novel, Luis is described to be 25 year-old man with a tall and thin frame and dark skin, with a sharply-defined face contrasted by his bright, friendly eyes. He made his first visual appearance in the anime. Apart from the description above, he sports a curly black hair in a military haircut, and is also noticeably well-toned. Personality Luis is very kind and considerate of others, and being of Brazilian nationality, he does not speak English very well which made it hard for him to befriend with other soldiers, but made him easier to befriend Kotarou. He cares for Kotarou like a brother and is deeply burdened by the sin ''he commited before joining Guardian. Synopsis Terra Route Luis befriends Kotarou sometime during their arrival in the foreign land, the two rely on each other alot and act like brothers. Luis and Kotarou are called out on a mission to infiltrate and destroy a factory owned by summoners, the two encounter a large familiar, called a ''Djinn. ''They are unable to defeat it and attempt to find its summoner. Luis enters a room and starts firing his gun suddenly, but suddenly stops as he's realized that he's shooting children (Killing five and wounding two more). As explained by Jasmine; a girl among the children, their life-forces were being used to power the Djinn to guard the facility. When Luis's and Kotarou's commander enters the room he kills the two wounded children, but not the three who are unwounded due to kotarou hiding them in a cabinet before the commander entered. Kotarou attempts to ''Rewrite himself enough so much that he would be able to crush the commander's skull out of anger for killing the two live children, but Luis stops him and pursuades him to escape the facility with the three live children. After hearing from Jasmine that the facility will be bombed, they leave. They get word that three scorched-earth ''missiles are going to be launched to destroy the factory. Knowing that they will not survive if those missiles land in their appointed areas, Luis tells Kotarou about how he joined Guardian; he had gotten into a fight with another person in his nation and accidently killed that person with a single punch. Kotarou then leaves with the children while Luis stays behind to shoot down the missiles, he pulls ''cybernetic spears out of his bag and knows down each missile with pin-point accuracy, though he sacrifices his life in the process. Arnaments * Machine Gun: All members of that foreign branch of Guardian carry machine guns. *'Cybernetic Spears': Luis excells at throwing spears, as shown by the fact that he could even hit the missiles that would've killed Kotarou and the children they both saved otherwise. Abilities Quotes Trivia Gallery Luis 1.png Luis.png Luis kotarou.png Luis javelin.png Luis demise.png Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Supporting